


Kitchen Adventures at Three in the Morning

by universallyvoidcandy



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universallyvoidcandy/pseuds/universallyvoidcandy
Summary: Jack's coming home from tour, and you stay awake to see him as soon as possible.





	Kitchen Adventures at Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting any fanfic where I actually tried, so feedback is highly appreciated!

You were sitting at home, waiting for your boyfriend Jack to come home from tour. The time that you weren't able to be with him was agony, so you had decided to stay up late in order to see him again as soon as possible. It was already 11:30, and you were starting to get a bit tired.

In an effort to stay awake, you got out your favorite book and started to read. You could hardly sit still from the excitement of seeing Jack again. He could walk through the front door at any moment, and you couldn't wait any longer.

After a few minutes you realized that you hadn't processed anything that you had read, so you pulled up Netflix to find something worth your time. You watched your favorite movie, as well as a few episodes of some shows you'd been meaning to watch. You were quite sleepy after that, so you put on some music while you wandered around your house.

Soon, you ended up in your kitchen. You went through the fridge to see if there was anything that could successfully keep you awake. After a few minutes of searching, you had somehow come to the conclusion that it would be a good idea to combine Red Bull, Diet Coke, and apple juice. What's the worst that could happen?

Your abomination of a drink probably wouldn't fit in a regular cup, so you got out a large measuring cup and set it on the counter with the ingredients. You put the various drinks in and mixed it all together. You drank it directly from the measuring cup, since finding an actual cup and pouring it into said cup would make too much sense. It tasted weird, but you drank a bit more to decide if you actually liked it or not.

_Just as I suspected, it doesn't really taste that good. However, after a few sips you can really taste the--_ your thoughts were interrupted by two arms wrapping around you from behind.

"Hey babe, why are you up this late? I know I'm irresistible but you need a good night's sleep." Because you were focused on the task at hand, you hadn't noticed Jack entering your shared house and finding you. Hell, you hadn't even noticed the absence of music.

His eyes drifted down to what you were holding. He was confused, which is to be expected when one sees their significant other in the kitchen at three in the morning with empty bottles on the counter and a measuring cup filled with a foreign liquid.

You set your creation down and turned to face your boyfriend, snuggling into his chest.

"I stayed up to wait for you to come home. And uh, I'm drinking a mixture of apple juice, Red Bull, and Diet Coke.".

"Huh. Okay, I guess. Does it taste good?" Jack let go of you and picked up the measuring cup. You loved how he didn't bother to question your weirdness, he just went along with it.

"Not really, but to be fair I didn't expect it to. You should try it, though."

Jack did as you suggested, and took a few sips of it. "Yeah, you're definitely right about it not being good. How'd you even get this idea?"

"It just sort of popped into my head, I guess. I didn't want to fall asleep before you came home so I went through the fridge to find something to keep me awake."

Jack nodded and then proceeded to walk over to the sink and dump out the measuring cup. When he walked back to you, he picked you up bridal style and carried you to your bedroom.

"We're both tired. Let's go to sleep now, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Jack."

"Love you too (Y/N)."


End file.
